Order of Cerberus (LotV)
The Military Order of The Cerberus, also known as The Order, or just Cerberus, is a secretive human military order created after The War of Plague, 'for the sole purpose of defending humanity and 'The Empire from any and all threats to its existence, whether they are alien or human in origin by any means necessary. Cerberus supports the principle that any methods of advancing humanity's ascension and survival are entirely justified, including questionable experimentation upon prisoners, traitors, and undesirables. As well as acivities against alien governments, most notably the Turian Hierarchy (Espionage), Salarian Union (Sabotage), and Batarian Hegemony (Assassination). Cerberus operatives accept that these methods may be seen as unnecessary, or to morally questionable in some circles, but Cerberus sees this as a necessary sacrifice for humanity never to be unprepared for another Plague War, although after the end of the Cold War and the beginning of the Third Relay War, they did lower their activities against what were now "Allied Powers". But they did still take part in spying and sabotage on their new friends from time to time. Front Corporations A List of Front Corporations currently under the secret ownership of the Order of Cerberus. * Open Space Heavy Machinery * High Stake's Private Security * Imperial News Network Notable Operatives/Members A list of High Value members within the Order of Cerberus. * Miranda Lawson - Second in Command * Zino Ashcroft - Illusive Man Personal Assassin * Oleg Petrovsky - Cerberus Military Strategist * Dr. Tiberio Wratten - Cerberus Chief Scientist * Noelle Iden - Cerberus Chief Engineer * Augustus Winstead - Cerberus Chief of Intelligence * Siegfried - Shadow Guard Commander Military Assets The Lost Legion: Cerberus primary soldier force, used for all purposes, from security, to frontline combat detail, to spec-op assignments. Scattered Wing: Cerberus close air support group (including air-to-space assets), used for base defense, infantry ground support, and space station protection. Umbra: Cerberus elite biotic combat force, used to defend high value targets and places of interest to humanity as a whole. Star-Fleet: Cerberus space fleet, used for all purposes, from assault forces, to raider groups, to spy's. Cerberus Star-Fleet Size The Forgotten Guard: Cerberus primary fleet, used to defend Cerberus's hidden headquarters. Void Wolves: Cerberus battle fleets, used only when brute force is necessary. Hidden Blade: Cerberus raider fleet, common fleet used as raiders, quick reaction forces. The Watchers: Cerberus spy squadron, common fleet used as spy units, scout units. The Forgotten Guard (Primary - Type Fleet) Amount: 1 -300 Lupus-class Corvettes -120 Ursa-class Frigates -80 Liberty-class Cruisers -10 Constitution-class Carriers -1 Founder-class Supercarrier Void Wolves (Primary - Type Fleet) Amount: 3 -200 Lupus-class Corvettes -100 Ursa-class Frigates -40 Liberty-class Cruisers -3 Constitution-class Carriers Hidden Blades (Secondary - Type Fleet) Amount: 13 -120 Lupus-class Corvettes -60 Ursa-class Frigates -35 Liberty-class Cruisers -1 Constitution-class Carrier The Watchers (Secondary - Type Fleet) Amount 21 -40 Lupus-class Corvettes -13 Ursa-class Frigates -1 Liberty-class Cruiser Space Vessel's A list of star-ships used by the secretive Cerberus Star-Fleet * Lupus-class Corvette * Ursa-class Frigate * Liberty-class Cruiser * Constitution-class Carrier * Founder-class Supercarrier * Vulpes-class Stealth Corvette Category:Organizations